Suprise Bitchez (Emison)
by i-heart-emison
Summary: In this story Emily never left Rosewood she stayed, she and Ali admitted their feelings for each other. They have now been married for 4 years and they have a daughter called Olivia who is three years old. This story also features Spoby, Haleb and Ezria. Set during the time jump. *I don't own PLL or the characters in this story.*
1. Chapter 1- OliviAs 3rd BirthdAy

The morning had been pretty crazy for Emily and Alison; they had to prepare everything for their daughter's birthday party which starts any minute now. Olivia was also very excited that it was her birthday she was running around the house squealing, but she quickly stopped squealing and stood still when the doorbell rang.

"MOMMY" Olivia yelled standing next to the door, Emily walked out of the kitchen with her phone in her right hand. Olivia started squealing again and jumping up and down when she realised that her party was starting.

"Olive calm down" Alison smiled at her over excited 3 year old daughter. Emily opened the door and saw Hanna stood there with her and Caleb's son in her arms with Caleb stood behind her struggling to hold the present for Olivia and their sons diaper bag and Hanna's purse.

"AUNTIE HANNA!" Olivia yelled before running over to hug her.

"Hey big girl happy birthday" Hanna smiled; Ali took Jake (Hanna and Caleb's son) from her so she could pick Olivia up. Hanna stepped into the house with Olivia still in her arms and Caleb followed her softly kicking the door shut with his foot.

"He's grown so much since the last time we saw him Em" Ali said smiling at the sleeping 6 month old boy in her arms. Emily walked over to Ali and stood behind her with her arms round Ali's waist she rested her head on her shoulder and looked down at the baby boy aswell.

"No it's okay guys I don't need any help, I'm good" Caleb said sarcastically, Hanna just ignored him and carried on looking at Olivia's birthday presents.

"Sorry Caleb" Emily and Ali said at the same time, he just smiled at them and shook his head. Caleb placed the bags down next to the couch and gave Olivia her present; causing her to squeal again.

"Are you going to sit down and open it Olive?" Ali asked her and she nodded her head, Olivia ran to the couch squeezing in between Hanna and Caleb. She ripped the paper off and squealed once again, but this time she made Jake cry.

"Can you make him stop crying mommy" Olivia said jumping off of the couch to show Emily her new toy.

"Olivia you're the one who made him cry" Alison said looking at her daughter before standing up and handing Jake over to Hanna, "I think he just wanted his mommy" Ali said when he stopped crying; she went and sat back in her spot next to Em.

"Mommy look what Auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb got me" Olivia smiled showing Alison her dolls.

"Thank you Auntie Han and Uncle Caleb" Olivia smiled as she sat down on Emily's lap.

"Anything for my favourite niece" Hannah said just as Ezra and Aria walked through the door with their 5 year old daughter Ellie. Olivia jumped off of Emily's lap and gave her dolls to Ali before she ran and hugged all three of them.

"Happy Birthday chick" Aria said giving her, her present.

"Happy Birthday Olivia" Ezra said as they all walked into the living room where everyone else was sat. Olivia went and sat back on Emily's lap and opened her present.

Half an hour had passed and all of the guests were here now. Toby, Spencer and their son, Jason came with Charlotte, Emily's parents and a few more people.

"Ali where's the wine?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen where Alison was sat with CeCe. Even though after everything that happened with CeCe being A Emily decided to forgive her for Ali's sake because she didn't really have a real family until they got married and Olivia was born. Ali also wanted Charlotte to be part of Olivia's life now that she was better and Jason was also around more so he could be there for Ali and Charlotte.

"I'll get it for you" Ali said standing up to get the wine for Emily. She placed the wine on the counter in front of Emily. "How many glasses to you need?" Ali asked her walking over to the wine glass cupboard.

"Ummmm…" Emily paused thinking about who wanted a drink. "4 please unless you two want one" Emily said, Alison nodded and got 6 glasses out.

"Charlotte would you like one" Ali asked her sister, she didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

"Ali" Spencer yelled from the backyard. "Olive just fell off of the slide and she wants you and Em" Spencer yelled again, Ali and Emily looked at each other before running towards the backyard. Olivia was sat on the grass next to the slide in tears she had her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms around them.

"Shhhh, it's okay we're here" Alison said sitting down next to Olivia and pulling her onto her lap. Emily sat down in front of them and ran her fingers through Olivia's dark brown hair.

"Mommy my leg hurts" she said wiping her tears and looking at Emily. "Is Aunt CeCe still here?" Olivia questioned, she was no longer crying.

"Yes sweetheart she's-"Emily paused when she heard somebody speak.

"She's right here" Charlotte smiled crouching down beside Emily so Olivia could see her. Charlotte placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead and she was now smiling.

"Come on Auntie Char, I need to show you what mommies got me" Olivia smiled standing up from Ali's lap; she grabbed hold of CeCe's hand and dragged her inside.

"Well she healed quick" Emily laughed, she stood up and offered her hand out to help Alison up. Ali grabbed hold of Em's hand and stood up.

"I think I need some wine after that" Alison smiled at Emily, they were still holding hands; Emily nodded her had in agreement. They walked towards the house hand in hand a few kids running in front of them, they reached the back door and Ellie was sat on one of the chairs on her own.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Emily asked her, she just nodded and stood up from the chair to stand in front of them.

"Do you know where Liv is?" she asked looking around once more before looking at the two women who were still holding hands.

"Yeah she's in there with my sister, come on we'll show you where she is" Alison smiled holding her right hand out for Ellie to hold. The three of them walked inside, Emily let go of Alison's hand and walked towards the living room where CeCe and Olivia were sat.

"Thank you, Aunt Ali" Ellie smiled before running to sit beside Olivia and Charlotte. Ali and Emily went into the kitchen to find Aria and Spencer sat around the table and Hanna was doing something with the microwave while holding Jake in her arms.

"Hey guys" Emily smiled and all three girls turned to look at them both.

"Hey" they all said at the same time, the microwave started beeping and Hanna took Jake's bottle from the microwave. Alison went to sit down and so did Hanna, Emily stood behind the counter pouring wine for each of the girls including herself. She handed them their wine glasses and placed her own on the table next to Ali; Emily walked towards to door and poked her head through it.

"Charlotte did you say you wanted some wine?" Em asked her, CeCe turned to look at Emily both girls sat beside her playing with Olivia's birthday presents.

"Yes please Em" Charlotte smiled standing up from her seat on the floor. Charlotte and Emily joined the other girls at the table; they were all sat there talking and laughing until Ellie and Olivia ran into the kitchen yelling at each other.

"Mommy! Tell her its mine" Olivia yelled at Emily as she was holding her Barbie doll tightly in her arms. Ellie was standing next to Aria and unlike Liv she was keeping quiet.

"Olive calm down. Ellie isn't even saying anything she knows it's your toy" Emily said lifting Olivia onto her lap and she took a sip of her wine. Jake had just finished his bottle and he was now asleep in Hanna's arms; he was making soft snoring sounds which were making Olivia and Ellie laugh.

"Hey Liv do you think that you and Ellie can go get your uncle Caleb for me without arguing please?" Hanna asked and both girls nodded their heads, Olivia jumped off of Emily's lap and her and Ellie ran outside into the backyard.

"God you can tell she's three can't you" Alison sighed with a little laugh and all the other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"I dread to think what she's going to be like when she's a teenager" Emily said and Alison made a groaning noise.

"I don't even wanna think about that, I want her to stay 3 forever" Ali said looking out of the window at Olivia.

"Me too" Emily smiled at Ali, and then Liv and Ellie came running back into the kitchen with Caleb walking behind them.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked looking at his son sleeping peacefully in Hanna's arms, Hanna nodded her head.

"Yeah can you just get Jake for me please" Hanna asked him and he nodded his head and took him from her arms and walked back outside to Toby, Ezra and Jason. The party went on for a few more hours until everyone started to leave, the last people to leave were Jason and Charlotte. Once they left Olivia fell asleep on the couch so they took her up to bed and tucked her in; they both gave her a kiss and went to their own bedroom.

Emily was laid in bed waiting for Ali to finish brushing her teeth. Ali walked out of the bathroom she was tying her hair back into a ponytail; she got into bed and cuddled up to Emily. They both laid there in complete silence for a couple of minutes, Ali's head resting on Em's chest and Emily drawing small patterns on Alison's arm.

"Today was good wasn't it?" Alison said turning on her side so that she could see Emily's face.

"Yeah, she's just growing up way too fast" Emily sighed placing a kiss on Alison's forehead. Alison moved up the bed slightly so her face was now buried in the crook of Emily's neck.

"I know she can't grow up anymore she's my little baby" Ali said before kissing Emily's neck earning a moan from her, Ali smiled against Emily's neck before kissing her neck again. Emily pulled away from her and flipped them over so she was on top of Ali, her hands cupping Alison's cheeks before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Emily moved from Ali's lips and placed kisses down Ali's neck to her chest, they were getting a little carried away and they didn't notice the little brunette girl standing in the doorway.

"Mommies I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Olivia asked, Ali just nodded her head and patted the space that was now between her and Emily.

"Night sweetie" Emily said tucking a loose strand of Olivia's dark hair behind her ear. "Night babe" Emily leaned over Liv to place a kiss on Ali's lips. Just as they were all drifting off to sleep both Emily and Alison's phones buzzed, the text message was from Hanna and it read 'SOS'.


	2. Chapter 2- SOS

Chapter 2- SOS

"Are we taking Liv with us?" Emily asked Ali as she sat on the end of the bed putting some gray sweatpants on; she was rushing but at the same time trying to be as quiet as she can so she doesn't wake up Olivia. Ali was already dressed and putting her cell phone into her back pocket, she turned to look at Emily and gave her a look as if to say 'are you crazy?'

"Yes of course we're taking her Em, she's three years old we can't exactly leave her home alone" Alison said picking her daughter up gently so she didn't wake up. Emily didn't say anything she just nodded and followed Ali out of the house quickly locking the door behind them; they drove to Hanna and Caleb's house as fast as they could. When they got to the house Spencer and Aria were just getting out of their cars, all four girls were quite worried because they didn't know what was going on all they knew was that Hanna was in trouble.

"Han!? Where are you?" Emily called out, but not too loud so she didn't wake anyone up because it had just past midnight.

"In here" Hanna said from the kitchen, the girls walked into the kitchen but Alison went into the living room to lay Olivia down on the couch as she was still sleeping. Ali joined the other girls in the kitchen to see what was going on with Hanna.

"Guys I think it's starting again" Hanna said worriedly as she showed them a text she received from an unknown number. The text message read:

 _Did you miss me? –A_

"You don't think its Ce-"Aria began to say but Alison quickly interrupted what she was going to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Aria, this is not Charlotte she's better now she wouldn't do this again" Alison glared at Aria who looked a little scared of Ali at that moment

"I agree with Ali this time it's not Charlotte she's not the same person she was 6 years ago" Emily said grabbing hold of Ali's hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb, they all took a seat at the table to try and figure out who could be messing with them once again.

"Have any of you guys got any texts from this new A?" Hanna asked sighing and all of the other girls shook their head.

"I mean it could just be somebody playing with your head trying to make you think that A is back but it could really just be some kid thinking he or she is funny" Spencer said trying to make sense of the situation, Hanna just sat there with her head tilted to the right.

"Well it's not fucking funny" Hanna said angrily, she slammed her phone down onto the table in frustration. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until they heard some little footsteps which were making their way towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, why are we at Auntie Hanna's house?" Olivia questioned as she walked through the door and towards Emily.

"We just had to deal with something sweetie, come here" Emily said as she lifted Olivia up onto her lap. Olivia leaned her head on Emily's chest and drifted back to sleep, Emily was combing her fingers through Olivia's dark brown hair; everyone was still sat in silence before Hanna spoke.

"I bet Ali wishes her face was on your boobs Em" Hanna smirked, Hanna's comment caused Emily to blush but Ali just nodded her head in agreement with Hanna.

"Oh shut up Hanna" Emily paused to yawn which then caused all the other girls to yawn one at a time. "Can we figure this out in the morning please I'm so tired I've had a pretty stressful day, well we have had a stressful day" Emily corrected herself as she looked at Ali who was yawning once again. Hanna didn't say anything she just nodded her head and all of the girls stood up and headed towards the front door; Emily struggled to put Liv in her car seat because it was dark outside so she couldn't see where things were supposed to go. They finally arrived home and all three of them slowly went up to bed, Emily went to put Olivia in her bed before she joined a tired Alison in their bed.

"Night babe, I love you" Emily whispered as she cuddled up to Ali.

"Night and I love you too" Ali replied before placing a quick kiss on Emily's forehead.

The next morning Emily woke up at about 6am to go on her usual morning run she got back around 7:30am. Alison was in the kitchen with Olivia, Ali was making some pancakes and Olivia was stood next to her on her tippy toes; watching her every move. None of them noticed that Emily had walked into the kitchen until she closed the back door behind her.

"Mommy" Olivia yelled running towards me, Emily caught her in her arms and spun her round.

"Hey sweetie" Emily smiled at her daughter who was now resting her head on her shoulder. Emily walked over to Alison and gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby, how was your run?" Alison asked putting the last pancake on the plate; she walked over to the table where the other two plates were. All three of them sat down around the table, well Olivia was sat on her knees so she could see her food properly.

"It was good, but you'll never guess whose back in Rosewood" Emily said sounding angry, but carried on eating her pancakes.

"Who?" Alison asked curiously, her phone started to ring before Emily could tell her who she saw. "Sorry babe it's work one second" Alison said before pressing answer and walking off into the next room.

"Mommy do you like the pancakes?" Olivia asked before putting another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Yeah they're really good Liv did you help mom make them?" Emily asked Olivia who was sitting there looking pretty proud of herself. Olivia just nodded her head as she was trying to put more syrup on her last pancake but she was struggling. "Pass it here, I'll do it for you" Emily smiled at her daughter as she was holding her hand out for the bottle, she poured the syrup on for her and they carried on eating then an angry Alison came back into the room.

"Is everything okay? Who was that?" Emily asked clearly worried about her wife's sudden mood change. Ali sat down and ran her fingers through her hair before answering Em.

"That was work and they want me to go in on a Sunday for some stupid meeting, which he said should only last a couple hours but still why on a Sunday?" Alison replied angrily before carrying on eating, they sat in silence until Ali spoke again. "Anyway who did you see on your run?" Alison asked, just as Emily stood up to put her and Olivia's plates in the sink.

"I'll tell you later it's only going to make you more angry" Emily said going back to sit at the table, Olivia jumped off of her seat and sat on Emily's lap as they both looked at Alison who was looking at her phone once again.

"No tell me Em I wanna know" Alison demanded, Olivia looked up at Emily a little shocked she had never seen her mommy this angry before.

"Fine" Emily sighed rolling her eyes. "Sara Harvey" Emily said quietly.

"Who? I didn't quite hear you for a second there I thought you said fucking Sara Harvey was back in Rosewood, but that's impossible because she got put in a mental hospital in a different state" Alison sighed, Olivia was now cuddled into Emily's chest.

"Yeah she's back I saw her outside the Brew that's why I came back so quickly, I don't think she saw me" Emily paused for a second. "And hey watch your language there are little ears here" Emily scolded her wife while covering Olivia's ears up, which caused the three year old to laugh; Emily moved her ears as she watched Alison stand up and walk out of the room. Emily followed Alison to their bedroom with Olivia still in her arms as they, Ali quickly got ready for her meeting.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the school? I'm going to Hanna's to tell the others about Sara being back" Emily asked her wife as they were near the door both putting their shoes on and Oliva was sat on the stairs trying to put her shoes on aswell. Ali just nodded her head as she went to help Liv put her shoes on. The three of them went to the car, they dropped Alison off at school for the meeting and then they went to meet Hanna.

"Han?" Emily called as her and Olivia walked into the house.

"In here" Hanna called back and Olivia ran into the kitchen with Emily walking behind her. When she got into the kitchen Aria and Spencer were there too.

"Olive" Hanna said excitedly, catching the little brunette in her arms. All three girls said hello to Emily at the same time as she sat down on the seat beside Aria.

"Where's Ali?" Spencer asked.

"She had to go into a meeting for work" Emily sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Hanna asked concerned about her best friend.

"Mommy's angry because of Sara Harvey" Olivia told Hanna.

"Did you just say Sara Harvey? How do you know about her Liv?" Hanna questioned the three year old.

"Yeah, Sara's back in town" Emily paused. "She was at The Brew this morning I think she was meeting somebody" Emily finished her sentence.

"You don't think she was meeting CeCe?" Aria suggested, but Emily quickly shook her head defending her sister in-law.

"No and I really wish you would stop trying to blame Charlotte, she's better now and I know she put us all through hell but seriously she's not that person anymore. She has a family and I think she cares about Liv too much to do anything like this" Emily finished and Liv started squirming in Hanna's arms when she heard her name. Just as Emily finished speaking her phone started ringing and Ali's picture was on the screen. "I'll be one sec this is Ali" Emily said pressing the answer button and she walked out of the room with Olivia behind her.

"Hey babe that was a quick meeting" Emily said.

"Yeah it was just some bullshit about this new homework system" Ali replied.

"Okay ill come pick you up"

"Thankyou baby, I love you"

"I love you too" Emily said before she hung up, her and Olivia went back into the kitchen to get her keys.

"Can Liv stay here? I'm just going to pick Ali up" Emily asked Hanna who just nodded her head. Emily drove to the school and Alison seemed nervous and worried.

"Em, I got a text from the new A" Alison showed Emily the text message which said:

 _Ever wonder what happens when your back is turned? –A_

"There's a picture aswell Em" Ali said showing Emily the picture sent from A at Olivia's party.

"What the fuck?! It's bad enough somebody thought it would be fun to mess with us again but they're bringing Liv into this. Ali we need to go to the police" Emily slammed her hands against the steering wheel and quickly drove back to Hanna's house.

"Yay Emison is here" Hanna said as the couple walked into the kitchen.

"Did you just say Emison?" Alison asked the other blonde.

"Yeah it's your and Em's name mixed together" Hanna smiled.

"Okay on a more serious note, Ali got a text from A" Emily said and the other girls practically ran to look at the message.

"I guess this rules out Charlotte then because she's in the picture" Aria said and Alison just glared at her. The girls carried on talking until Jake started crying.

"Auntie Hanna, baby Jake is upset" Olivia said running to get Hanna. After that all the girls decided to go out for lunch with the kids, by the end of the day all of the kids were sleeping and everyone decided to go home. The next morning it was Emily's turn to receive a text message from the new A…

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, and let me know how I can improve and what and who you want to see more of in this story. I'm also going to try and update this story every Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3- Sara Harvey?

Emily woke up at her usual time of 6am; she got out of bed as quiet as possible so she didn't wake Alison up; as she was really not a morning person. Before she left the house she quickly made herself a coffee and checked her phone; she noticed that she had a text message from a blocked number; it read:

 _I hope you had sweet dreams last night Emily, because I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. –A_

She quickly locked her phone before walking out of the house and locking it behind her. She was out running for about an hour and a half, and as per usual when she got home Alison was making breakfast. But this morning something was different, she only had two plates on the table and Olivia wasn't by her side watching her mommy cook.

"Morning" Emily said as she walked through the door.

"Morning babe, how was your run?" Alison greeted her wife with a quick peck on the lips.

"It was good, where's Liv?" Emily asked worried about her daughter, even more so now that there was a new A in town.

"She's sick, her temperature was really high and she keeps throwing up" Ali said.

"Is she still in bed?" Emily asked and Ali just nodded. "Okay I'm gonna go check on her" Emily walked upstairs to Olivia's bedroom to see her sleeping peacefully in her purple bed; she kissed her head and quietly left the room.

"Mommy" Olivia said in a quiet voice, Emily turned around and sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Emily asked and Olivia crawled onto her lap.

"Not good mommy, can I have some food?" Olivia asked cuddling into Emily's chest. Emily just nodded and walked back downstairs to the kitchen where Ali was sat at the table waiting for Em.

"Hey Liv, are you feeling better?" Alison asked the little brunette who was sat in Emily's lap. Olivia stayed silent and she just shook her head.

"She wants something to eat" Emily said before taking a bite of her omelette. Alison nodded and made Olivia some toast, they all ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once they all finished eating Olivia fell asleep again but this time on Alison's lap and Emily decided she needed to show Ali the text she received before she leaves for work.

"I got a text from the new A this morning" Emily said with worried eyes, she showed Ali the message and she was livid.

"I just don't understand why people wanna keep screwing with our lives Em, why is it always us?" Ali asked trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Liv up.

"I don't know but it did feel good having 6 years without any strange messages" Emily said and Ali nodded her head in agreement.

"True, and I better get going those kids aren't going to teach themselves" Ali smiled, she handed a sleeping Olivia to Emily and she gave them both a kiss goodbye.

"Charlotte asked me and Olive to lunch today but I don't think she's well enough to go out, shall I ask her to come here?" Emily asked Ali and Alison nodded her head. After everything Charlotte put Emily through she forgave her and is willing to build a relationship with her sister in-law and that put a smile on Ali's face.

"Yeah I think she'd like that" Ali smiled.

"Also should I bring up the new A or not?" Emily asked worried about saying to wrong thing to Charlotte.

"Probably not, I mean I know it's not her doing this but she's just been doing so well over the past couple of years and I don't want to ruin that" Ali said and Emily nodded her head with a smile, letting Ali know that she wouldn't bring it up.

"Okay I'll see you later, be careful and I love you" Emily smiled following Ali to the door.

"Yeah I will and I love you too" Ali said giving Emily one last kiss before leaving the house to go to work. When Alison left the house Emily put Olivia into her bed and had a quick shower, she quickly dried off and got ready for the day. Then her phone buzzed, she was a little anxious to look at it because she was scared it was going to be another text from A, but it wasn't it was from Charlotte.

 _'Hey Em, are we still on for coffee later?'_

 _'Hey, would it be okay if you came over here instead of going out? It's just Olive woke up this morning not feeling too good.'_

Charlotte was quick to reply.

 _'Awh poor baby, and yeah that's fine I'll be over in ten is that okay?'_

 _'Yep that's great, Liv will be happy to see you!'_

Emily went to check on Olivia who was laid wide awake in her bed.

"Auntie Charlotte's coming over" Emily told her daughter and her face just lit up with excitement.

"Mommy I have to get up I wanna see her" Olivia said excitedly, which made Emily smile because even when she's sick she still gets super excited. Emily helped get Olivia changed and just as she was about to do her hair they heard the door close.

"Emily?" Charlotte called and Olivia ran down the stairs and hugged Charlotte's waist; Charlotte had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Charlotte" Emily said with a smile once she reached the bottom step, they all walked into the living room. Olivia was sat on Charlotte's lap, ever since Olivia could walk whenever Charlotte was around Olivia was always either in her arms or following her around like a puppy.

"You're definitely her favourite auntie" Emily smiled looking at the two of them, once Emily said that Charlotte's face lit up and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well that's a good job because she's my favorite niece, well she's my only niece but if I had any more she would still be my favourite" Charlotte let out a little laugh; which was something that she never used to do. When Charlotte was admitted to Radley she thought that nobody would ever love her again, but that was the complete opposite of what happened. Alison visited her every day and Emily went with her when she could and so did Jason, this was the reason she put so much effort into getting better; because she knew she had a family who loved her and even after everything she put Emily and Ali through they still forgave her.

"I'm sure she will be happy about that" Em smiled at her daughter; who was now asleep in Charlotte's arms.

"Yeah, hey Em, um.." Charlotte paused and Emily was now concerned that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Char? You know you can tell me anything right?" Emily reassured her, and Charlotte just nodded her head shifting in her seat but carefully so she didn't wake Olivia up.

"Have you seen Sara Harvey? She's back in town I saw her yesterday I saw her at the grocery store" Charlotte looked worried about it.

"Yeah I saw her yesterday as well, I was on a run and she was at the brew I didn't see what she was doing but she looked like she was waiting for somebody" Emily looked at Charlotte, who was still looking nervous.

"Em, I just want you to know that just because she's back I'm not going back to playing the game. That's not who I am anymore I hope you know that" Charlotte sounded sincere and she kept looking down at the little girl who was snuggled up on her lap.

"Charlotte of course I know you wouldn't do that again" Emily paused, thinking about whether she should tell her about the new A. But Charlotte spoke again bringing Emily out of her thoughts.

"Have you been getting texts again?" Charlotte asked Emily with a concerned look on her face. Emily nodded her head slowly wondering why she was asking.

"Yeah how did you know about this new A?" Emily asked and Charlotte's facial expression changed from concerned to sad.

"Before I came here I was at The Brew and I saw Aria there and she came over to me basically telling me to stop and I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her to tell me and she did, she said that there was only Spencer who hadn't received a text" Charlotte said and now it was Emily's turn to be concerned.

"Did Aria yell at you? What did she say to you?" Emily asked and it was clearly too loud because Olivia started waking up.

"No she didn't yell at me she just told me to stop sending the messages and I asked her what she was talking about and she basically told me how you all got texts from A and she said that it's sick that I would threaten my own niece and getting other people to take pictures at her party, then she told me she's gonna turn me into the cops if she gets another one" Charlotte explained pausing for a second and tears started building up in her eyes. "Em you have to believe me it isn't me doing this I promise, I would never do anything to hurt Olivia and I would never threaten her" now she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Charlotte, I know it's not you and I know you wouldn't put Liv in any danger and so does Ali" Emily said wrapping her arm around Charlotte pulling her into a hug to try and calm her down. Once she calmed down Olivia was now laid on the couch opposite them, after about five minutes of silence Charlotte spoke again.

"How can you be this supportive towards me after everything I put you through Em?" Charlotte asked looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Because I know that you're actually a really sweet and caring person, and I got to spend time getting to know you and you're living proof that people really can change and become better people" Emily gave her a supportive smile. "Plus you're my sister now and I never had one growing up so how could I stay mad at my only sister?" Emily added which made Charlotte smile from ear to ear.

"I love you sister" Charlotte smiled at Emily.

"I love you too sister" Emily pulled Charlotte into another hug. They spent the rest of the day just talking and taking care of Olivia, Charlotte went to get coffee for them both and Ali because she normally gets home about four o'clock. When Charlotte got home Ali was sat on Emily's lap just hugging her, Liv was still asleep on the couch in the same spot as she was when Charlotte left.

"Hey" Charlotte said placing the drinks on the coffee table.

"Hey" Emily and Ali said at the same time.

"So did you two have a good day?" Ali asked, looking between her wife and her sister.

"Yeah, we just spent the afternoon talking and stuff, but Liv kept waking up every so often her temperature hasn't changed but she hasn't thrown up anymore so that's good I guess" Emily informed her wife. "You haven't got another text from the new A have you?" Emily asked and Alison just glared at her as if to say shut up because Charlotte doesn't know.

"Are they calling themselves A?" Charlotte asked and Ali looked at her confused but nodded her head. "You'd think they'd be more original wouldn't you, like call themselves B or something" Charlotte joked.

"I know right" Emily laughed along with Charlotte and Ali sat there still confused at how Charlotte knows about it.

"Wait how do you know?" Ali asked once again glaring at Emily, because she told her not to bring it up around Charlotte.

"Aria told me and she thought it was me doing it again" Charlotte sighed and the sad look on her face returned.

"I swear to god I told her that it wasn't you and she just went behind my back and blamed you anyway" Ali said angrily and at that Emily put a hand on her thigh to try and calm her down.

"Ali calm down its okay" Charlotte smiled trying to reassure her sister, but Alison just shook her head.

"No its not okay Charlotte she is supposed to be my friend I told her to drop it and she still went behind my back and tried to blame you for something that you haven't done, she clearly can't see how much you love me, Em and Olive." Alison said almost yelling.

"Ali baby just breathe" Emily said softly rubbing her hand up and down her wife's back trying to calm her down. "How about I make us something to eat? Charlotte are you staying for dinner?" Emily asked standing up from the couch.

"Yeah if that's okay with you guys?" Charlotte replied and Emily just nodded her head and then went into the kitchen. Ali and Charlotte were sat in a comfortable silence until Olivia started to wake up, she was looking around the room with a confused look on her face; Ali picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Mommy my belly hurts" Olivia said in a tiny voice which was almost a whisper; Alison felt Olivia's forehead.

"I'll get you some medicine sweetie and a drink of water yeah?" Alison asked her daughter and she just slowly nodded her head.

"You're such a good mom Ali" Charlotte smiles at her sister and her niece. "I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant" Charlotte says thinking back 4 years ago.

 _"Charlotte you have visitor" the nurse said opening the door as the nurse left Emily and Alison walked through the door hand in hand._

 _"Hey guys" Charlotte said as Emily pulled up two chairs one for herself and one for Ali._

 _"Hey, how are you?" Alison asked her sister, she kept shifting in her seat which made Charlotte a little curious at what's wrong with her little sister._

 _"I'm great the nurses have just been telling me that I could be getting released next month" Charlotte beamed._

 _"That's great; I bet you can't wait can you?" Emily asked, she noticed how much Ali was moving about in her seat._

 _"Okay Ali what's up with you, you can't seem to sit still" Charlotte stated a little worried about her sister._

 _"Sorry I'm just nervous, we have some news and I don't know how you're going to take it" Alison said taking Emily's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers._

 _"You're pregnant" Charlotte said and Emily and Alison's eyes just went wide and they looked at each other._

 _"How did you know?" Emily asked putting an arm round Ali._

 _"Well you're just being really gentle with her, not that you normally aren't, just more than usual and look at her she's practically glowing" Charlotte shrugged. "So how far along are you?"_

 _"6 weeks" Alison smiled placing a hand on her still flat stomach._

Charlotte smiled at that memory and she was lost in her own little world.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Alison asked, and she just nodded.

"Uh, yeah sorry what were you saying?" Charlotte shook her head a little bit and looked up at Emily who was standing in the doorway with Olivia sleeping in her arms.

"Em burnt the food" Alison smiled at her wife, "as per usual" she whispered but Emily heard her.

"I heard that Ali and I got distracted" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway were going to get a takeout what do you want?" Ali asked grabbing her phone from the table so she can order the food.

"Ummm, ill have whatever you guys are having" Charlotte said tucking her feet underneath her on the couch.

"Do you still want pizza Em?" Alison asked and Emily just nodded her head.

"Yeah are you ordering it?" Emily asked and Ali nodded her head. "Okay I'll give her some medicine and put her to bed" Emily said before walking up the stairs.

The pizza arrived at their house about half an hour later and they all stayed up way past midnight watching Netflix.

"You know you shouldn't really Netflix and chill when your sister is in the room and your daughter is upstairs" Charlotte laughed, Emily's cheeks turned pink and Ali just laughed.

"She literally just gave me a kiss right as you looked" Ali said Emily's cheeks still pink so she buried her face in the crook of Alison's neck.

"Okay maybe she did but just as the movie started I was worried you were going to swallow each other" Charlotte laughed quite loud and when she stopped the house was silent because the movie had stopped, there was a screaming noise coming from upstairs. Emily shot up and ran straight to Olivia's room, Charlotte and Alison right behind her.

"Liv, baby it's okay you're me, mommy and auntie Charlotte are here nobody's going to hurt you chick" Emily said running her hand gently up and down Livs back to try and calm her down.

"I had a bad dream again mommy" Liv said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Again that's like the fifth one this week, was it the same one?" Emily asked and Liv shook her head, Ali crouched down in front of Liv and Charlotte sat on the end of the bed.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?" Alison asked and Liv started to cry.

"You and mommy left me at the park and… and I couldn't find you anywhere and then I went home and nobody was there everyone left me" Liv started to cry even more, Alison and Emily looked at each other clearly worried about their little girl thinking that they would leave her all alone.

"No sweetie it was just a bad dream, mommy and I would never ever leave you, you know that right? And if we did have to go somewhere Auntie Charlotte or Uncle Jason would take care of you. But we would never leave you all alone sweetie" Alison said clearly sad that their daughter would think that they would leave her.

"I know" was all Liv said before falling to sleep in Alison's lap, they tucked her back in bed and went back downstairs.

"I'm gonna go now it's almost 1am" Charlotte said before looking at her phone, just as she put it back in her pocket it buzzed. "It's from a blocked number" she said her eyes going wide as she read the text.

"Is it from A?" Emily asked and Charlotte nodded before reading it out loud.

"Now let's see how you like it –A" Charlotte said looking at Ali then Emily who looked really scared. "Hey do you guys mind if I stay here tonight?" Charlotte asked putting her keys on the side as Ali shook her head.

"Not at all come on let's sort the spare room out for you" Emily smiled before the three of them walked upstairs. They all changed into their pjs and headed to bed.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, also don't forget to leave a review and let me know who and what you want to see more of in this story (:**


	4. Chapter 4- Spencer's turn

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES!**

"Ali what time are you going to work?" Charlotte asked her sister as they sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Probably when I've finished eating why?" Alison asked.

"I was just wondering" Charlotte says before taking another bite of her toast.

"You know you don't have to look after Olive if you don't feel comfortable being alone with her" Alison said just as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Charlotte I could always take her to work with me or she could even go to Hanna's for the day, we don't want to make you feel like you have to look after her" Emily smiled and Charlotte just shook her head.

"No she's coming to my apartment and of course I want to look after her, I'm just a little nervous, I've never taken care of her on my own and I don't want to do anything wrong that's all" Charlotte said.

"You won't do anything wrong I've seen you with her Charlotte she adores you" Ali smiled grabbing hold of her sisters hand to try and reassure her.

"Yeah plus I'm not working all day just until 1 and then I'll come pick her up and the three of us can grab lunch if you want?" Emily suggested and Ali smiled at her.

"That sounds great, but where even is Olive?" Charlotte asked just as the little brunette ran into the room, she had her little finding nemo backpack on and her teddy bear in her arms.

"I'm here" Olivia smiled and Charlotte lifted her onto her lap.

"Okay I'll see you tonight sweetie, have fun with Auntie Charlotte. Love you lots" Alison smiled before giving her daughter a kiss and hugging her sister goodbye.

"Love you too mommy" Olivia smiled at Ali.

"Bye babe, have fun at work I'll see you later and I love you" Alison kissed her wife and Emily's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah you too and I love you more" Emily kissed Ali once more before they pulled away from each other.

"Not possible" Ali yelled before closing the door behind her.

"Right Olive have you got everything ready that you're taking to Auntie Charlotte's house?" Emily asked and Olivia nodded. "Okay be a good girl and have fun" Emily smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I will and I love you mommy" Olivia smiled and cuddled closer to Charlotte.

"I love you too baby girl, have fun and remember if you need anything and I mean anything call me" Emily said before grabbing her keys from the side and rushing out of the door.

"So kiddo what do you wanna do today?" Charlotte asked the smiling brunette.

"I wanna get ice cream" Olivia said excitedly just as Emily walked back into the house.

"I forgot to leave you a key to lock up" Emily said handing Charlotte the key, "and here's some money for ice cream but don't tell mommy" Emily smiled sliding a 20 dollar bill in front of Charlotte and rushing back out of the house.

"How about we go back to my place until the zoo opens and then we can go there and get ice cream there how does that sound?" Charlotte asked Olivia and she jumped off of her lap and ran to the door. "Let's go then" Charlotte smiled grabbing the key but leaving the money on the table, they locked up and headed to Charlotte's apartment.

"Can we watch tv?" Olivia asked as she sat on the edge of the couch with her legs dangling over the end.

"Yeah watch whatever you want and I'll go see when we can go to the zoo yeah?" Charlotte said and Olivia nodded her head excitedly.

They left for the zoo about an hour later and Olivia couldn't sit still as she was super excited. Charlotte looked at her niece who was practically jumping up and down in the passenger seat and chuckled.

"You ready to see the animals kiddo?" Charlotte asked as she helped Olivia out of the car, Olivia nodded her head and dragged Charlotte along behind her. "Woah slow down Olive, I did even lock my car" Charlotte chuckled as she quickly grabbed her purse and locked her car.

"Can we see the sharks?" Olivia asked but paused for a second, "are they the ones mommy teaches to swim?" she asked curiously and Charlotte just laughed while shaking her head.

"No Liv, mommy teaches a team of people who are called Sharks but not actual sharks' kiddo" Charlotte chuckled as they reached the line to get in. Once they were in the zoo the first animal they saw were some frogs in the reptile section. There was a zoo keeper stood in the middle of the room with a snake around her neck, and a bunch of people surrounding her listening to her speak.

"Auntie Charlotte what's round his neck?" Olivia whispered in Charlotte's ear.

"A snake, she is letting people touch it do you want to touch it?" Charlotte asked and Olivia nodded her head slowly. Olivia reached out her arm to touch it and as soon as she touched it, it hissed at her.

"No, no I don't like it Auntie Charlotte, I want my mommies I'm scared" Olivia said as she started to cry.

"Shhhh kiddo it's okay it isn't going to hurt you I won't let it I promise, c'mon lets go see the monkeys yeah?" Charlotte tried her best to calm her down. They left the reptile center and headed towards where the monkeys were. Charlotte put Olivia down so she could walk and see the monkeys properly.

"Auntie Charlotte look at that baby one it's so cute" Olivia ran over to the little monkey which was sat behind the fence in its moms arms.

"Stand there let's get your picture with it" Charlotte said getting her phone from her purse and quickly taking a couple of pictures of a smiling Olivia next to the monkeys, "come on you little monkey there's more baby ones over here" Olivia giggled at the nickname and grabbed hold of Charlotte's hand as they saw more monkeys. They walked around the zoo for another two hours before Charlotte received a text from Emily.

 _Hey, I'm all done with work have you and Liv had any lunch?_

 _Hey Em, no were just leaving the zoo now, me and Liv will go get her stuff from my apartment then we can go grab some lunch if you want?_

Charlotte replied quickly before her and Liv left the parking lot and headed home.

 _Yeah sounds great I forgot Ali was only working half a day today so when she gets home we can come and pick you and Liv up?_

Charlotte and Liv walked through the front door and they were only there about five minutes before Emily and Ali were knocking at the door.

"Mommies!" Olivia yelled and ran towards them.

"Hey sweetie did you have fun today with Auntie Charlotte?" Ali asked picking the three year old up.

"Yeah we saw lots of animals, mommy can we get a pet?" Olivia asked giving Ali puppy dog eyes, she had learnt that both of her moms could never say no to her when she used her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not" Alison said looking at Emily, who nodded. "What pet do you want?"

"I want a baby Monkey" Olivia smiled at all three women who had confused looks on their faces.

"No Liv baby we can't get a Monkey, how about a puppy or a kitten something like that?" Emily told Olivia who now has a sad look on her face.

"Please mommy can we get one?" Olivia begged Alison, using her puppy dog eyes again.

"No Liv like mommy said we can get a puppy if you want?" Ali told Oliva and she just nodded her head.

"I think we should discuss this over lunch because I need food" Charlotte said and they all walked out of the door to the car. When they arrived at The Grille and decided what they all wanted to eat.

"So what puppy are you guys gonna get?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"I don't know we will probably let Olive decide" Emily smiled at Olivia who was coloring in the kids menu. Once their food arrived they sat in a comfortable silence eating until Emily and Alison's phones beeped at the same time. They both looked at each other a little nervously and checked their phones; both of them afraid it's from A.

"Thank god mine is from Spence is yours?" Emily asked her wife, she nodded her head and they both read their texts.

"Char are you all finished?" Alison asked and Charlotte nodded her head a little confused, Ali quickly put enough money on the table for the food and they left the Grille.

"Wait what's going on guys?" Charlotte asked once they were all in the car.

"Spencer sent us an SOS text and I'm guessing it's because of this new A" Ali explained to her sister.

"Oh okay, I can walk home if you need to get to her quickly" Charlotte said and Emily shook her head.

"No you're coming with us, you received a message from A aswell we all need to stick together" Emily turned a little in her seat so she could look at Charlotte.

"Oh I don't think that they will want me there" Charlotte said a little worried about what the other girls were going to say.

"I don't give a shit, they need to learn that it's not you doing this and if they do say anything they need to grow the fuck up" Alison said as they pulled up outside Spencer and Toby's house.

"Alison I swear to god if she starts copying your swearing I'm going to kill you" Emily said, they got out of the car and headed inside. All of the girls were there sat in the living room, once they walked in with Charlotte behind them Aria looked a little nervous.

"Spence did you get a text?" Emily asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah" Spencer said her voice quite as she handed her phone to Emily for her and Ali to read the text.

 _I bet you thought I forgot about you didn't you? –A_

"Ali can I speak to you for a second?" Spencer asked and Ali nodded her head as they both walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Ali asked a little concerned about her friends sudden change in behaviour.

"We were um we were thinking that maybe Charlotte could help us find the new A, I mean I know that she's only just got better but she's a smart girl we really need her help" Spencer asked in a hopeful tone.

"I know that she could help us, she could probably find who it is right now. I just… I just don't want her to go back down that road again" Alison said glancing at her sister who was sat by Emily's side on the couch looking a little nervous.

"No I totally understand but keep it in mind" Spencer said, Ali nodded her head and they both went back to the others. Alison sat the other side of Emily, the girls were just sat in a comfortable silence watching Olivia and Leo (Spencer and Toby's son) play with Legos.

"Are you okay babe?" Emily asked Ali quietly, Ali nodded her head and took Emily's hand in her own.

Alison really wanted to find this new A but she didn't want to risk Charlotte going back to her old ways. Later that night when Emily and Alison were watching tv, Emily kept kissing Alison's neck and she just sat there staring at the tv; normally when Emily kissed her neck Ali practically jumped on her.

"Okay there's something wrong I know there is" Emily said, sitting back a little so she could see Ali properly.

"There's nothing wrong I'm just thinking"

"Okay, please don't tell me you want a divorce" Emily said now a little worried about what Alison was thinking about.

"You're crazy I would never divorce you, sorry you're stuck with me forever" Alison smiled sticking her tongue out at Em.

"I wouldn't want anyone else" Emily quickly kissed Ali, "but seriously what's wrong?"

"Spencer just asked me if I could ask Charlotte to help us find this new A, I mean I know she could definitely find them but I just don't want her falling back into her old habits"

"That is totally understandable but maybe we should ask her and see if she feels like she would be ready to do anything like that" Emily said pulling Alison back to her side.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Alison paused, "I'm just worried about her Em"

"I know you are babe and that is completely normal considering what happened with her" Emily pulled Alison closer to her side so she could cuddle her.

"I love you so much mermaid" Ali smiled. Emily's smile widened at the sound of the nickname.

"I love you to so, so, so much" Emily kissed Ali on the lips gently. "You haven't called me that in a while"

"I know, I think the last time I called you that you were in college" Alison smiled, but her smile quickly faded when her phone buzzed. "It's just Hanna" Alison sighed with relief.

 _'Hey, are you guys busy next weekend?'_

 _'No why?'_

 _'I wanna go away for the weekend with the kids; you know maybe get away from this new A. I will even pay for everything :)'_

 _'Yeah were up for it but you don't need to pay for us Han'_

 _'Yay we can sort everything out tomorrow'_

"Looks like were going away this weekend" Alison smiled throwing her phone on the couch beside her.

"You do realise the weekend is in a day right?" Emily asked her wife.

"Yeah"

"Well if we're going to be with everyone at the weekend it means we probably can't do this" Emily whispered before gently biting the soft spot on Alison's neck.

"Mmm… yeah you're right. We probably won't be able to do this either" Ali smirked pushing Emily back onto the couch and straddling her hips. Their lips moving in sync, Alison's tongue tracing Emily's bottom lip begging for entry, Emily opened her mouth their tongues sliding against each other. After a couple a minutes they pulled away breathing heavily, Emily reached for the hem of Alison's shirt but her hand was quickly slapped away.

"Ouch what was that for?" Emily whined.

"I am not having sex on the couch where our daughter could just appear at any second" Alison rolled her eyes climbing off of Emily.

"Ugh fine but this is getting carried on upstairs" Emily smirked jumping up from the couch. Alison followed Emily up the stairs, they reached the bedroom and Emily gently pushed Ali onto the bed. "Now can I see your boobs?" Emily smirked.

"God you're such a perv" Ali laughed but let Emily take her shirt off anyway.

"I don't see you complaining though" Emily smirked and Ali let out a small moan at the feel of Emily's mouth on her nipple.

"Oh my god" Alison said quite loudly and Emily's had flew up to cover her mouth.

"Shhh you don't wanna wake Liv up do you?" Emily whispered as she moved her mouth onto Ali's other boob this time she was gently biting and sucking on it, making sure to leave a mark. Once she pulled away again Ali quickly flipped them over and now she was straddling Emily.

"My turn to leave a mark" Alison smirked as she practically ripped Emily's shirt off, once it hit the floor her mouth was on Emily's neck, she was sucking on her sweet spot causing moans to fall from her mouth. Alison made her way down Emily's body stopping when she reached her shorts; she smirked at Emily before tugging the shorts and her panties down her long toned legs. "Fuck Em you're so wet" Ali teased.

"Please stop teasing me" Emily groaned but seconds later a loud moan fell from her mouth as Ali slipped the tip of her finger inside of her, but quickly pulled it away. "Alison please just fuck me already"

"You need to be more patient babe" Ali said, she started placing little kisses all down Emily's body starting at her neck and stopping when she reached the inside of her thigh.

"Oh fuck" Emily said once she realised what was happening. Ali ran her tongue through Emily's dripping folds and she was about to do it again when they heard the door open a little.

"Mommies I can't sleep, I'm not tired anymore" Olivia whined walking through the door, Alison quickly sat up and pulled the covers over them.

"I tell you what sweetie, if you go back to bed now mommy and I will come in with you in a minute and tomorrow you can stay up a little later deal?" Alison said giving them some time to get dressed. Olivia nodded her head before running back to her room.

"Oh my god that was close" Emily sighed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she saw my boob" Alison said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah she probably did they aren't really hard to miss let's be honest" Emily smirked squeezing one of Ali's boobs, which earned a little squeal from the blonde.

"Em as good as that felt we probably have about two minutes to get dressed before she's back in here" Ali said, they both quickly got dressed and they went to Liv's room.

"Can you guys read me a story?" Olivia asked, Ali nodded and they both sat down on her bed and Alison read the story until Liv was asleep again. They both went quietly back to their room and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter i hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5- A weekend AwAy

Chapter 5- Weekend AwAy

"This is going to be so fun" Hanna yelled as they all walked into the big lake house that Hanna rented for the weekend, all of the kids were already inside apart from Jake because he's only two months old; so he can't walk or even talk yet.

"Dibs on the biggest bedroom" Emily said before running off upstairs.

"Did she seriously just say dibs then run off?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Yeah she is such a dork" Alison laughed and then they all followed Emily upstairs to decide on who has which room. "Em?"

"In here" Emily yelled back they all walked into the room and Emily was laid in the middle of the king sized bed with the three kids snuggled up next to her.

"Okay I seriously need to take a picture of this its adorable" Aria smiled as she quickly took a picture of them on her IPhone.

"Can you send that to me please?" Ali asked looking at her wife and daughter all snuggled up.

"Yeah course I can" Aria replied before her and Ezra went to choose a bedroom, and so did Toby and Spencer.

"Em, why don't we let the kids stay in here so they're all together?" Ali suggested and Emily nodded her head as she slowly got off of the bed. We walked to the room which was next door to the room the kids were staying in. Emily put their bags down and laid in the middle of the bed.

"This is so comfy, come here" Emily said holding her arm out for Ali to lie next to her. Ali quickly put her phone on the side and practically jumped onto the bed next to her, her arm draped over Emily's torso and her left leg over her thighs and her face buried in the crook of her neck.

"God we can't leave you two alone for two minutes can we?" Hanna smirked and that earned her a light smack on the arm from Spencer.

"We are only cuddling, we could do more though" Ali smirked and kissed Emily's neck. Emily just groaned as her face turned a deep shade of red which caused the other girls to laugh.

"Gross, anyway we're gonna head down to swim in the lake are you guys coming or are you too busy getting it on?" Hanna asked and this time Emily untangled herself from Ali and went into the bathroom.

"You'd think after all this time she wouldn't get so embarrassed talking about sex, I mean you guys have been together what 7 years" Hanna smiled and Ali just rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone like I said years ago shy on the streets sexy in the sheets" Ali paused and whispered her next words. "And god dammit I was right" now it was Hanna's turn to roll her eyes.

"You were right about what?" Emily asked coming up behind Ali, her cheeks still a little pink.

"It doesn't matter but damn you look good in that bikini baby" Ali smirked as she snaked her arms round Emily's waist and kissed her neck; causing Emily's cheeks to burn bright red again.

"Olivia come here" Emily yelled knowing they would stop talking about everything.

"Oh smart move Em using your kid to stop your embarrassment about sex" Hanna rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah mommy?" Olivia asked as she walked into the room and stood between Emily and Alison.

"Do you wanna go swimming in the lake?" Emily asked her daughter, her eyes lit up and she nodded her head excitedly. They all got changed and headed down to the lake; there was a small pier where all the kids were jumping off of into the clear water.

"You coming for a swim mermaid?" Alison asked holding her hand out for Emily. They walked over to the pier where the kids and Ezra, Toby and Caleb were.

"Mommies look" Olivia yelled right before she jumped into the lake. They both watched their daughter jump into the lake, a few minutes later Ali jumped in.

"Come on Em, Liv tell her to jump in" Ali said but Emily refused.

"It's not hard mommy look I'll show you" Liv said as she climbed up the steps back onto the little pier. Liv grabbed hold of Emily's hand and counted down from 3.

"3… 2… 1… jump" Olivia yelled as they both jumped into the lake splashing Alison. All three of them were laughing until Olivia started choking on some water, which then made her panic because she couldn't reach the floor even though Emily was holding her so her head was above the water.

"Shhhh sweetie it's okay I've got you" Emily said trying to stop Olivia from crying.

"How about we get out of the water and go play in the sand or something?" Ali suggested, Olivia nodded as she wiped her eyes. They got out of the water leaving Ellie and Leo with Toby and Ezra, Caleb followed Emily and Alison back to the girls with Jake in his arms.

"Aww Liv what's up?" Hanna asked as she sat up so she could take Jake from Caleb.

"She choked on some water, she's fine though" Alison said which made Olivia frown.

"Mommy I could have died" Olivia said causing Ali to roll her eyes and making Emily chuckle.

"Yep she is defiantly your daughter Ali" Spencer chuckled; Alison just smirked knowing how much her and Olivia were alike. The three of them went to sit on the sand closer to the water so Liv could build sandcastles; Liv was making a little pile of sand, Emily was watching her and Alison was writing something in the sand.

"Mommy what does that say?" Olivia asked curiously, as she watched her mom draw in the sand.

"It says my name, your name and mommy's name" Ali said as her daughter moved to sit by her side.

"Why did you write our names?" Liv asked, causing Emily to laugh a little because she knows that her daughter asks a million questions. Alison just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Emily who was now sitting behind her with her arms wrapped round Ali's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. "Mommy what's that?" Liv asked pointing to the little love heart under the three names.

"That's a love heart sweetie" Emily said, Alison leaned further back so she had her head on Em's chest and she was sat in between her legs with her back pressed against Em.

"I wanna cuddle too" Liv said frowning at how she was been left out.

"Come here chicken" Alison said patting her thighs; Liv sat on Alison's lap and snuggled up to her.

"I love this place it's so pretty" Alison said looking at the calm water.

"Yeah it is pretty" Emily paused, "but not as pretty as you."

"Smooth Em" Alison smirked; she looked up at Em who was practically smiling from ear to ear. Ali looked back at the water and Em kissed the top of her head, they were just sat there in silence, until they heard somebody take a picture. They turned to see Aria stood there with her camera, Spencer and Hanna right behind her both of them looking at the picture.

"Aww you three are literally the cutest" Hanna smiled; Spencer nodded her head in agreement. "Caleb why can't we do cute shit like this?" Hanna yelled so Caleb could hear her from where he was sat; he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Can I look at it?" Ali asked her small brunette friend, Aria nodded and handed the camera over to Ali.

"See its times like this I'm glad we have a photographer friend" Emily said and Ali just smiled, she handed the camera back to Aria. The three of them stayed sat how they were until they heard a soft snoring sound.

"She's asleep, I'm gonna put her on that lounger under that umbrella" Ali said standing up careful not to wake Olivia up. Emily followed her wife over to the umbrella; she gently put Liv down and went to sit with the others.

"Where's Olive?" Hanna questioned.

"Over there, she fell asleep" Emily pointed to where her little girl was sleeping.

"Do you guys not think it's weird how much Ali and Liv are alike" Hanna said causing the group to laugh. "What?"

"Well considering that I am her mother and not to mention I am the one that carried her around for 9 months" Ali smiled, as she sat down on Emily's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'd be a little worried if they weren't alike" Emily said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I made reservations at this restaurant tonight" Spencer smiled quickly checking her watch.

"What time?" Ezra asked, as he sat down beside Aria with Ellie sat on his lap.

"6 o'clock"

"Okay Ali you might aswell start getting ready now" Emily smirked, Ali just glared at her.

"Is that a sex joke or does she really take 4 hours to get ready?" Hanna asked a little confused and Ali just rolled her eyes.

"Really you think Emily would make a sex joke" Alison smirked and Emily hit her arm playfully.

"Daddy what's a sex joke?" Ellie asked looking up at Ezra.

"Oh dear god" Aria glared at Hanna and Ezra sat there trying to think what to tell his daughter.

"A sex joke is naughty Ellie" Spencer said quickly.

"Mommy why is it naughty?" Ellie asked with a very confused look on her face.

"It just is Ellie end of" Aria said, looking at Ezra as if to say 'help me'.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower" Emily said, gently patting Alison's thigh. Ali stood up and so did Emily, Em walked into the house they were staying at and quickly went to her and Ali's ensuite. She stripped out of her bikini, once they were off and on the floor she felt soft hands wrap around her waist.

"Jeez babe you scared me then" Emily said and Ali had a smirk on her face when Emily turned around to face her wife.

"You're so beautiful mermaid" Ali said softly as her eyes raked up and down the brunette's naked body. Once the words left her mouth Emily's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I'm glad that even after all these years I can make you blush like a 13 year old" Ali smirked and caused Emily's cheeks to go darker.

"You've always had this effect on me, I still get butterflies in my stomach when you kiss me or even just hold my hand" Emily smiled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Ali's ear.

"Well that's good because you still do that to me too" Ali whispered. "C'mon lets go get in the shower". Ali grabbed hold of Em's hand and led them both to the bathroom.

"Wait where's Liv?" Emily asked.

"She's still sleeping, but she's cuddling with Han now I didn't want to leave her on that bed thing on her own" Ali said as she started to take her bikini off, Emily quickly turned the shower on and got them both some towels.

"Wait did you close the bedroom door?" Ali asked, Em shook her head. "Okay I'll go shut it just in case anybody comes up" Ali left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, (just in case anyone was there) she was just about to close the door when Spencer stopped her.

"I swear to god if you guys are going to fuck I will kill you, there are children present" Spencer glared at Ali.

"It's fine we will be quiet" Ali winked, just as she said that Emily walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh my god why do you guys always have to talk about our sex life?" Emily sighed.

"Because you get so embarrassed it's hilarious" Hanna laughed as she stood next to Spencer at our bedroom door.

"Shut up" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah c'mon guys only I can tease her about it" Alison said and Emily walked over to sit on the bed trying to avoid the conversation. "No I'm just kidding tease her as much as you want, but not too mean because if you hurt her feelings I will have to hurt you" Alison smirked, Hanna and Spencer laughed and Emily sighed laying down on the bed.

"Stop you guys are so annoying" Emily shouted but the three girls just laughed, Emily quickly sat back up. "Oh and Hanna where the hell is my daughter?"

"Relax Em she's sleeping on Aria's lap, you think I'd just leave your baby girl on the floor" Hanna asked and Ali nodded her head, earning her a playful smack on the arm from Hanna.

"Anyway were going to go now, but I swear to god if I hear one moan from either of you I will get Toby to turn all the hot water off so you're stood under cold water" Spencer said with a playful but serious smile on her face.

"You really think that will stop them" Hanna asked and Spencer just shook her head.

"Please leave we aren't going to have sex so you don't need to worry" Emily said quietly as she looked down at her feet. Hanna and Spencer walked back downstairs and Alison grabbed her wife's hand, they were about to go back into the bathroom when Ali's phone rang.

"Babe your phones ringing" Emily said and Ali let go of her hand and went to answer her phone.

"Hello" she paused to listen to the person. "Yeah I'm Alison" she paused again this time she had a very worried look on her face. "Yeah she's my sister, is everything okay?" She questioned. Emily walked over to her wife who was clearly on the verge of tears. "Okay I-I'm on my way" Alison stuttered a little before hanging up. As soon as the call ended Ali went to her suitcase to get some clothes out and quickly got changed.

"Ali what's wrong? Did something happen with Charlotte?" Emily asked starting to get extremely worried.

"Charlotte's in the hospital"

 **Ooooo cliffhanger, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had stupid exams. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6- The AttAck

Emily quickly got dressed, "Em what are you doing you don't need to come with me" Ali said her voice still quiet from trying not to cry.

"Ali you honestly think I'm going to let you drive to the hospital when you're in this state?" Emily paused as she hugged Alison. As soon as Emily's arms were wrapped around her she broke down, sobs escaping her. They stood like that for a few minutes until Ali calmed down, they told the others about the situation and they all said they would look after Liv until they got back. They were in the car on the way to the hospital in Rosewood; Ali sat there staring straight ahead with a few stray tears running down her cheek, Emily grabbed hold of Ali's hand and gently kissed it.

"Charlotte is going to be okay, I promise you she's so strong so whatever's happened I know she's gonna pull though" Emily said her voice soft as she tried to reassure her wife. Ali nodded her head smiling at Emily; the brunette reached her hand up to the blonde's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I love you so much Em" Ali smiled, she moved a little closer to Emily as far as her seat would allow her to; she quickly kissed her cheek and grabbed the hand that was resting on her thigh.

"I love you too"

They arrived at the hospital and Alison practically ran to the room where Charlotte was, dragging Emily behind her, once the receptionist told them the room number. The couple reached the room and saw the older blonde looking peaceful as she slept. She had a dark bruise forming on her right cheek just under her eye, her forehead and left arm had cuts on; even though the one on her forehead wasn't very big it was still there. Alison stood next to her sister and grabbed hold of her hand.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, Emily stood by her wife's side and slowly rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Emily and Alison were sitting beside Charlotte's bed for about half an hour before Emily decided to go get coffee and some food.

"What do you want to eat?" Emily asked and the blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not hungry" Alison mumbled.

"I'll get you a sandwich" Emily said before she left the room. Once Emily came back she had two coffees and two sandwiches and some pasta just in case Ali didn't want the sandwich. She struggled to open the door but when she did she saw her wife and sister in-law chatting away.

"Hey Emily" Charlotte smiled and so did Alison, she was clearly extremely happy that her sister wasn't in too much pain.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Em asked placing the coffees on the table and handing the food to Ali so she could decide what she wanted to eat.

"I feel a lot better than I did earlier thanks to the drugs" Charlotte laughed a little but when she did she clutched the side of her ribs and groaned in pain.

"Em which ones yours?" Alison asked looking down at the food in her lap.

"Any I got a few so you could decide, are you hungry?" Emily asked looking at Charlotte.

"A little" Charlotte said and Emily handed her the two sandwiches for her to decide between.

"Dammit I forgot to get you a fork" Emily said standing up, "I'll go get you one" she quickly went to get her a fork.

"She is so whipped" Charlotte chuckled and Ali glared at her older sister.

"She is not whipped she just cares about other people too much, if you had the pasta she would have done the exact same thing" Alison explained, the older blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled again.

"No she's whipped" Charlotte said just as Emily walked back in the room.

"Who's whipped?" the brunette asked as she handed the fork to her wife.

"You" Charlotte smiled and Emily's cheeks went a little pink; she sat down on the chair and unwrapped the sandwich.

"I'm not whipped I just love her" Emily gave the two blondes a small smile before looking at her lap again.

"Whatever Americano, anyway when can I get out of this place?" Charlotte asked as she finished her sandwich.

"I'm not sure I can go and ask a nurse for you if you want?" Emily asked as she stood up, but Ali grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back onto the seat.

"Em for god sake just sit down and eat that" Ali said softly shaking her head at her wife.

"Okay but I can go after I've finished this" Emily said and this time Charlotte shook her head.

"No, Em seriously just sit down I can wait for the doctor to come in" Charlotte smiled at Emily who was sat in the chair eating the sandwich; they sat in silence for a few minutes until Ali spoke.

"You looked like Olive when you made that face then" Alison giggled as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Where is she anyway?" Charlotte asked, curious as to where her niece was.

"She's still at the lake house with the girls" Ali said just as the doctor walked in the room.

"Miss DiLaurentis" the doctor said to get Charlottes attention. "I don't think that there is a need to keep you here over night, but that depends on how you're feeling"

"I feel a lot better as long as I can have some painkillers for my ribs then I'll be fine" Charlotte smiled.

"Of course, I will go and get your release papers for you to sign" the tall blonde doctor said before her left the room.

"Wait before he comes back I wanna know what happened" Alison said sitting up properly as she looked worriedly at her sister.

"I got home after work and I was about to go up to my apartment when somebody grabbed me, I tried to get away and I shouted for help but nobody was around" Charlotte paused looking at the two extremely worried women in front of her. "I tried to fight them off but they just kept hitting me, I finally got away that's when they punched me in the face. I fell to the floor and they kicked me in the ribs and then ran away before I could even get a look at them they ran away."

"So how did you get to the hospital?" Emily questioned.

"This girl walked past and helped me up, she only looked about 16 she had long brown hair and she said her name was Riley Michaels, but as soon as I told her my second name she said her teacher had the same last name" Charlotte explained and Ali had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah she's in my class, I mean I know I'm not supposed to have favourites but she's my favourite student" Ali smiled. The doctor walked back in with a few papers and a pen for Charlotte to sign, she quickly signed the papers and got changed into her own clothes again.

"Let's go" Emily said, the three of them walked out to Emily's car.

"I can get a cab home, you guys need to go see Liv I bet she misses you guys" Charlotte said just before they all got in the car.

"Charlotte if you think I'm letting you out of my sight after that happened then you can think again" Alison said and the three of them got into the car.

"Besides I'm sure Liv will be over the moon when she sees you" Emily said looking in the mirror at Charlotte who just smiled. It took them a little under half an hour to get back to the lake house because of traffic, but when they got back the others were still out.

"Where is everyone?" Ali asked a little confused why nobody was around.

"They probably went out for dinner, Spence did say she made reservations for 6pm" Emily said looking at her watch. "They will probably be back in about half an hour"

"Right Charlotte, there are two spare rooms I will let you decide which one you want to stay in" Alison said as she led her sister upstairs and showed her the rooms. She decided on the room opposite the room where the kids were staying. Ali gave Charlotte some clothes to sleep in and a few for during the day.

"Thanks, but won't you need these?" Charlotte asked, Ali shook her head.

"No, you know me I sometimes over pack" Ali said and they both laughed. Emily walked into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Sometimes? More like everywhere we go you over pack" Emily paused and Ali rolled her eyes as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "You would never guess we're only here for two days with how much you packed"

"It's better to bring too much than not enough" Ali winked, the three of them left the bedroom and went down to the main room to watch a movie. The movie had about 20 minutes left when high pitched laughs filled the house.

"Mommies" Olivia yelled as she, Leo and Ellie ran into the room. Oliva practically jumped onto Alison's lap they sat like that for a few seconds before the others came into the room. They all sat down on the couches and Charlotte started to look really uncomfortable, Emily noticed and gave her a reassuring smile; then Liv climbed over Emily and sat on Charlottes lap.

"Hey kiddo are you having fun at this place?" Charlotte asked, clenching her jaw in pain as Oliva moved around a little and hit her ribs.

"Yeah it's so fun mommy drew our names on the…" Olivia paused as she tried to think about what to call the sand. The boys left the room to put the kids to bed and Aria went to get drinks.

"Sand" Emily whispered and Liv just nodded her head and snuggled up to Charlotte.

"You know at times I swear she likes you better than us" Alison said and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Totally not true you're her mommies I don't think she can love anyone more than you two" Charlotte smiled and then Hanna started laughing.

"No I think she loves Leo more than all three of you" Hanna laughed, Emily's eyebrows were furrowed and her head tilted to the side a little in confusion.

"What are you talking about Han?" Alison asked clearly just as confused as her wife.

"Leo kissed your baby girl" Hanna smirked, both Ali and Emily's eyes went wide as they looked at each other then at Liv; who was completely oblivious to the conversation.

"What? When?" Alison questioned, her mama bear side coming out.

"Aw does my little kiddo have a crush?" Charlotte smirked as she tickled Olivia's stomach, causing the little brunette to giggle.

"What's a crush?" she asked curiously.

"It's when you like a boy or girl as more than a friend" Emily explained to her daughter.

"Do you have a crush on Leo?" Hanna asked and Olivia nodded her head, Emily had the biggest smile on her face while Ali just sat there frowning.

"My baby girl had her first kiss" Emily said excitedly as she lifted the tiny brunette from Charlottes lap. She stood up and lifted Olivia above her head but soon brought her back by her side when she started to wiggle about. The two brunettes sat back on the couch next to the frowning blonde, Olivia reached out her hands and put them on each of Ali's cheeks and tried to make her smile by pulling the sides of her mouth.

"I honestly thought your reactions would be the other way round, Emily being the frowning one not you Ali" Spencer laughed at her two best friends, Ali still had a frown on her face even though Liv was trying her best to get her mommy to smile. After a few minutes she gave up and started falling to sleep on Emily, and so did Charlotte. She had her head resting on Emily's shoulder and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Let's get you to bed" Emily said but not too loud to disturb the two. She gently tapped Charlotte's leg to wake her up.

"Sorry I'm taking her to bed and I didn't want to just get up and you fall because you were leaning on me" Emily said, as Olivia buried her face in Emily's neck.

"It's fine, I'm gonna go to bed now the pills are making me really sleepy" Charlotte said as she stood up, she quickly looked at her sister. Ali didn't have the frown on her face anymore but she was still in a mood, so Emily and Charlotte left the room quietly. Charlotte said goodnight to Liv and Emily before she went to bed, Emily was about to put Olivia to bed when she saw all three men asleep on the bed with their kids sleeping on their chests. Emily just stood in the doorway deciding what to do.

"She can sleep in my bed if she wants there's enough room" Charlotte said quietly as she came up behind Emily.

"Are you sure, I mean she can sleep in mine and Ali's bed but Ali sleeps like a starfish" Emily laughed a little and so did Charlotte.

"Yeah it's fine"

"Thank you" Emily smiled as the two went into Charlotte's room and put Liv to bed. Emily went back downstairs to see the other girls sat around the coffee table.

"Emmm come do shots with us" Hanna said clearly drunk already.

"How many has she had?" Emily asked laughing at her best friend, she went and sat down beside her wife who was no longer frowning; instead she had a huge smile on her face.

"About si-"Spencer stopped speaking when she saw what Ali was doing to her wife.

"Ali what are you doing?" Emily whispered causing the blonde to stop what she was doing.

"I like your boobs Em"Ali said loud enough for the others to hear, Hanna burst out laughing and Aria and Spencer sat there with wide eyes.

"Okay how many has she had?" Emily asked looking at Alison who was once again trying to touch her boobs.

"Nearly eight, they were having a competition to see who can have the most tequila shots" Spencer said placing her glass of wine on the coffee table in front of her.

"Em do a shot with us" Ali said grabbing three shot glasses for her, Hanna and Emily. She poured the tequila into the glasses and the three of them drank theirs, Alison sat there laughing at Emily's face.

"I fucking hate tequila" Emily scrunched her nose up as Hanna poured six out this time. Spencer was now pouring out a drink for her and Aria, because they don't like shots.

"See who can drink theirs the quicker" Hanna said pushing the shots closer to Emily and Ali.

"Han that didn't even make sense" Spencer laughed; the three were trying to do the shots as quick as possible Hanna won, Ali came second and Emily was sat there pulling a face as she drank her last shot.

"I reallyyyy fucking hate tequila" Emily slurred already quite tipsy after all of the shots.

"Don't be such a baby" Ali smirked as she put her finger over Emily's lips.

"I'm notttt" Emily said dragging out the letter t. That's when all 5 girls went silent, Ali quickly got onto Emily's lap; her knees at either side of the brunettes hips. The blonde's lips soon found their way to Emily's neck placing sloppy kisses on it and gently sucking on the spot under her ear; but she quickly when Spencer laughed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them two do shots" Aria laughed as she looked at Ali who was trying to take Emily's shirt.

"Do we get to see Emison sex?" Hanna asked excitedly, she clapped like a little kid when Ali started to take the brunettes shirt off.

"Alison stop" Spencer yelled and pulled Ali away from Emily.

"What are you doing Spencer" Ali asked as she sat on the couch in between Spencer and Aria. Emily could barely keep her eyes open as Hanna tried to give her some more alcohol.

"Hanna stop Emily doesn't want anymore" Aria said and Emily turned her head to look at Aria behind her and frowned at her.

"Emily does want more and Emily also wants to know where her person is" Emily said talking in third person which Spencer found hilarious and now it was Ali's turn to struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Hanna wants to know why Emily is talking like that" Hanna said joining her best friend in talking in third person.

"Spencer wants to know why Ali is drooling on her" Spencer said trying to push a now sleeping Ali off of her but the blonde wouldn't budge. Emily stood up and walked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Don't push my baby," Emily slurred, she glared at Spencer as she tried to pick Alison up; to carry her to bed. But she ended up falling on the floor and Hanna laughing at her.

It was nearly 3 am by the time all the girls fell asleep, Hanna decided that her and Aria we're going to sleep in Spencer's bed with her because the guys were with the kids. Emily and Alison were in their bed, Alison was pissed that she got woke up but not at Emily at the others.

"Your hair smells so pretty" Emily giggled as she buried her face in Alison's hair, her arm wrapped round the blondes waist and their legs tangled up with each other's.

"We should take a selfie" Alison said reaching for her phone, but she turned to look at Emily who was out like a light. She took the picture anyway then fell asleep her self, knowing that the hangover tomorrow will be bad.

 **thank you for reading, this chapter is pretty long so i hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7- the hAngover

The next day Olivia ran into Em and Ali's room at 7am, the little brunette jumped on her moms; completely unaware at what happened the night before.

"Mommy, Momma wake up" Olivia yelled, but she stopped jumping and laid down in the middle of her mom's. "Auntie Charlotte won't wake up either" Olivia frowned snuggling up between the two. Olivia then fell asleep and the three of them didn't wake up until 11am.

Emily was the first to wake up, she turned to her side expecting to find blonde hair sprawled all over the pillow, instead she saw a little brunette curled up in a ball between her and Alison. She snuggles closer to her daughter who woke up as soon as she felt her mommy's arms around her.

"Morning my little Olive" Emily said kissing the little girls cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Morning mommy" Olivia whispered, then Charlotte came running into the room.

"Em, Ali I can't find o-" she paused as soon as she saw her niece laid on the bed.

"Charlotte shut up I'm trying to sleep here" Alison mumbled, causing Olivia to frown at her mom.

"Mommy that's rude, auntie Charlotte come here" Olivia said patting the bed next to Emily. Alison fell back to sleep this time the covers pulled all the way over her face. The older blonde did as she was told and sat down on the bed.

"How's your head, I can tell she's hungover" Charlotte smirked referring to her sister. Emily rolled her eyes but she looked confused at the same time.

"It kills but I'll be okay, wait I thought you fell asleep at the same time as Olive last night how do you know what happened?" Emily asked, Olivia sat up a little and started playing with Em's hair.

"I fell asleep but woke up when the painkillers started wearing off and I heard you guys coming to bed and Spencer came to see where Olivia was and she told me that you guys were really drunk" Charlotte smiled, Alison suddenly sat up and ran towards the bathroom. Emily went in after her, Alison was bending over the toilet throwing up trying to hold her hair back at the same time. Emily gently moved Ali's hand out of her hair and she held the blondes hair back while slowly rubbing her back.

"How you feeling?" Emily asked as Alison stood up and brushed her teeth. The blonde just groaned and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"I am never drinking again" Alison mumbled into Emily's chest, the brunette let out a soft chuckle.

"You say that every time baby, come on go back to bed I'll get you something to eat" Emily suggested and they walked back into the bedroom. Charlotte still sat on the bed, Olivia by her side showing the older blonde her some game on Emily's phone. Alison got back in bed and Olivia put the phone down and snuggled up next to her mom.

"Momma what's wrong, are you sick?" the little girl questioned; clearly concerned about her mom. Alison nodded and pulled her under the covers next to her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Spencer was sat at the table with Leo watching him draw.

"Well I didn't expect to see you at all today" Spencer smiled; she stood up from her seat her coffee mug still in her hand.

"Yeah it's kinda hard to sleep when you have an energetic three year old and your wife is throwing up" Emily said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Spencer shook her head when she mentioned Alison, Emily couldn't remember everything that happened last **night** but she could remember that Alison drank a lot.

"You should of seen you two last night it was hilarious, Hanna was practically shoving shots down your throat and Alison was trying to undress you in the middle of the room" Spencer chuckled at the memory, that's when Olivia came running in the room.

"Mommy, Auntie Charlotte said I need to get a bowl and a hair tie for mommy" Olivia said, Emily took the hair tie from her wrist and handed it to her daughter. The energetic brunette ran over to Leo, and the two sat at the table. Spencer and Emily were looking at their kids who were drawing and giggling with each other.

"Liv can I have the hair tie please?" Emily asked as she walked over to her daughter with a bowl in her hand.

"But it's for mommy" she said confused but gave it to her anyway.

"I know I'm gonna take it to her so you can stay here and draw" Emily said and Olivia flashed her a smile and went back to drawing. Emily walked into the bedroom she and Alison were sharing and nobody was in there. She made her way into the bathroom to find her wife sat on the floor her back pressed against the bath tub, her sister sat right by her side.

"Hey baby how you feeling?" Emily asked, her voice a little worried because she's never seen Alison this bad after getting drunk.

"Like crap I don't understand why I feel so bad I've drank more than this before and I wasn't this bad" she paused for a second and her blue eyes filled with tears, "oh my god Em."

"Ali what's wrong" Emily asked panic clear in her voice as she rushed to her side and wrapped her in her arms.

"What if it worked? What if I'm pregnant?" Alison asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Charlottes mouth dropped open slightly in shock.

"You guys are trying for another baby?" She asked her voice quiet and Emily nodded a smile on her face, Charlottes mouth shut and turned into a huge grin. "I'm gonna be an Aunt again"

"God how could I be so stupid, I missed my period" she paused letting more tears roll down her cheeks, "I thought I was just stressed because of this new A, I shouldn't of drank anything last night. I'm so sorry Em"

"What are you sorry for?" Emily asked softly and Alison buried her face it the crook of Emily's neck.

"I put our baby's life in danger" she mumbled, the three of them sat in silence and after a few minutes Ali's crying stopped.

"I need to go get a pregnancy test" the younger blonde mumbled before pulling away from her wife and sister. Emily stood up and picked Alison up bridal style and placed her back in bed.

"I'll go get you one, stay here baby I won't be long" Emily said quickly getting changed and grabbing her phone from the side.

"Thank you Emmy" she smiled, Emily kissed her wife's forehead and turning to look at her sister in law who just emerged from the bathroom.

"Will you keep an eye on her and if she throws up any more try and get her to eat some crackers and drink some lemon water that always seemed to do the trick when she was pregnant with Liv" Emily said and Charlotte nodded as she sat on the bed next to her sister who was starting to fall asleep again.

"I'm going to the store anyone want anything?" Emily asked once she was downstairs, everyone was sat in the kitchen Liv and Leo were still drawing along with Hanna and Ellie.

"Yes can you get some, wait I'll come with you" Hanna said and Emily shook her head.

"No it's okay just text me everything you need" Emily said and the others looked at her confused. "What its just easier to go on my own, besides none of you are dressed, only the kids are," Emily tried to explain because she didn't want the others to know about the pregnancy until they were 100% sure.

"Mommy can I come" Olivia asked as she was already putting her shoes on, the little girl looked at her mom proud that she could put her shoes on all by herself.

"Of course baby" Emily said, because she couldn't say no to her daughter especially when she put her shoes on by herself for the first time.

"God she has you wrapped around her finger, and get me a McDonald's please, I'll text you the order" Hanna said and Emily just nodded before leaving to go to the store.

The two of them returned nearly an hour later because the line at McDonald's took forever.

"Finally, I'm so hungry" Aria said as Emily put all the bags down on the side.

"What did you get from the store?" Spencer asked as she was looking through the bag, Emily quickly snatched the bag away from her and rushed upstairs to Alison.

"I'm back baby" Emily said quietly just in case Ali was asleep again. But instead she walked into an empty room, she was a little confused until she heard Charlotte talking in the bathroom.

"Em?" Ali said her voice weak, she sounded exhausted.

"I got you the test baby" Emily smiled as she handed the bag to Alison, which caused the blonde to let out a small chuckle. "What?" Emily asked confused.

"Why'd you buy so many?"

"I just wanted to be sure and I didn't know which one was the most accurate" she paused as she saw the sisters smile at each other. "I got you both a McDonalds but I'm guessing the crackers and lemon water didn't work with this one?" Emily asked and Alison shook her head.

"I'm gonna go get food, but you guys better tell me if your pregnant or not" Charlotte smiled and helped her sister off of the floor.

"Why wouldn't we tell you? You were the first to find out last time and you're gonna be the first this time, well maybe after Olive or at the same time as her" Ali smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. Charlotte smiled at the two before going downstairs.

A few minutes later Em and Ali were sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the timer to go off, so they could see the result. The timer went of and the two of them rushed into the bathroom and saw two lines on the stick. This time it was Emily's turn to cry.

"We're having another baby" Emily said through happy tears, she wrapped her arms around Ali and spun them round.

"I love you so much" Ali whispered, their lips pressed together in a quick kiss.

"I love you too" Emily smiled against her wife's lips. She gently put Ali on the floor and dropped to her knees and lifted Alison's shirt up a little.

"Hey little one, you probably can't hear me yet but I'm your other mommy and I love you so much already" Emily said tears filling hers and Ali's eyes once again. The brunette got back onto her feet and wrapped her arms around Ali again, they pulled away from each other after a few minutes and went back into the bedroom. Ali text Charlotte to come upstairs and to bring Olivia with her.

"Mommy are you better now?" Olivia asked as she walked into the room and sat between her mom's.

"Yeah but Liv we have to tell you something" Emily said softly trying to get Olivia to pay attention, the small brunette looked up at Emily and Charlotte stood looking at the three of them.

"Mommy is having another baby, so you're gonna be a big sister" Emily said a little slower so the three year old would understand. Charlotte had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why? I don't want to be a big sister I want to be a little sister" Olivia frowned and Ali was trying not to laugh.

"No you're a big sister because you're older than your baby brother or sister" Alison explained and Olivia nodded her head.

"Okay but can I have a baby sister I don't want a brother they're mean" Olivia said.

"We can't control that chick, but we'll try" Alison said kissing her daughters forehead. "But why are boys mean?"

"Because they are, Leo doesn't want to be my friend anymore because he drew a picture for auntie Aria and Ellie" Olivia frowned as she got off of Emily's lap and crawled under the covers in the bed.

"Aw is baby Olive jealous?" Emily teased her daughter as she poked her sides, which caused her to curl up in a ball. Charlotte had decided to give them some time with Liv and left the room.

"No mommy stop, go poke your other baby I don't like being poked" Olivia mumbled and pulled the covers over her head like Alison did earlier. But Emily gently pulled it away from her face.

"Cheer up Liv, mommy's only playing" Alison said looking at her daughter who still had a frown on her face.

"No I can't because you don't love me anymore" Liv said her voice quiet, she pulled the covers back over her face and the room was silent apart from Livs muffled sobs. Emily quickly pulled the covers off of Olivia and placed the crying girl on her lap.

"Baby of course we love you why wouldn't we?" Emily asked her daughter who now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No you don't, if you loved me you wouldn't need another baby, if you loved me mommy wouldn't have got mad at me last night" Olivia said her voice quiet as she looked down at the ground. Emily and Alison looked at each other both with tears in their eyes because it broke their hearts that their daughter thought they didn't love her anymore.

"Olive of course we love you baby, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you last night I didn't mean to I just couldn't face the fact that you're actually growing up and you aren't gonna be my baby forever" Alison said softly.

"Yeah Liv there is nothing that you could ever do that could make your mommy and I stop loving you, cmon baby girl cheer up it makes us sad when you're sad" Emily said placing a kiss on top of Olivia's head. "You know what, we're gonna do what ever you want for the rest of the day because we have to go home tonight" Emily smiled as Olivia used Emily's shirt to wipe her tears away and so did Alison.

"Can you braid my hair?" Olivia asked as she looked up at them. She sat in between the two of them but her back facing Alison so she could braid her hair easier.

"You want mommy to do one side and I do the other?" Emily asked and Olivia shook her head, Emily faked being hurt and Olivia giggled.

"Mommy does them better, sorry momma I still love you" Olivia said sweetly which made Emily smile. Alison braided her hair like she wanted and the rest of the day they watched movies and ate a ton of chocolate, half way through a movie Charlotte joined them and so did Hanna and the other girls. Emily and Alison decided that they weren't telling the girls about baby number two until they got home. They had been watching Olivia's favorite movies all day and it was now nearly 8pm so they decided they needed to pack up and go home.

"Bye auntie Han" Olivia said as she hugged her second favorite blonde aunt. She hugged everyone else the girls said goodbye to each other and to the guys and kids.

"Let's get you home my little Olive" Emily whispered to the little brunette who was half asleep in her arms, her head resting on Em's shoulder. She put Olivia in her seat in the back of the car and quickly got in the drivers seat.

"And let's get you and the little bean home" Emily smirked as she placed her hand on Alison's still flat stomach.

"Char, are you going home or staying at our place?" Emily asked her sister in law, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't wanna bug you guys but I don't really wanna go home alone tonight, so could I stay at yours?" Charlotte said and Alison nodded her head.

"Charlotte you don't bug us at all we love having you around, of course you can stay at ours for as long as you need to" Alison said and Emily nodded her head in agreement. They got home in just under an hour and they all got ready for bed when Charlotte got a text from 'A'.

 _Big bad Charlotte is scared of me? I would be too -A_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8- secret

Monday morning, Emily woke up at her usual time of 6 am, she went to wake Alison up as well but she wasn't in her usual spot in bed. The house was silent and Emily started to get worried.

"Ali?" Emily said not too loud to wake Olivia but loud enough for Ali to hear her.

"In here" Alison said, Emily walked into their bathroom and saw her wife sat on the floor with her back against the tiled wall.

"Morning sickness?" Emily asked as she knelt in front of Alison, the blonde nodded her head and tried to stand up. Emily helped her up and they walked back into the bedroom.

"I think you should call work and tell them you're sick, I don't have work today either and we could tell the girls if you want?" Emily suggested, Ali curled into Emily's side and they laid back on the bed.

"Yeah but I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit while I don't feel sick" Alison said and Emily shook her head.

"No baby you need to call work" Emily said and the blonde quickly called her boss and once the call was over she got back in bed. The two fell back to sleep until Emily woke up again at about 9am to get Olivia up and ready for the day. Charlotte had already left the house to go to work at 8am so it was just the three of them.

"Morning my little Olive" Emily said softly, Olivia was already awake and looking at her mom with tired eyes.

"Hey mommy" Olivia smiled and started getting out of bed, Emily sat next to her daughter and they cuddled for a couple of minutes before the little brunettes stomach let her know she was hungry.

"How about we go make mommy some pancakes and get you whatever you want" Emily suggested and Olivia nodded her head and then thought about what she wanted to eat.

"Can I have waffles mommy?" Olivia asked and Emily nodded her head as she picked the small brunette up and walked to the kitchen. Olivia was now stood on a chair so she could see what Emily was doing with the pancakes.

"Can you throw it in the air like mommy does?" Olivia asked, Emily just smirked at her daughter. She flipped the pancake in the air but instead of it landing back in the pan it landed on the stove, Emily leaned over to get it but she burned her arm in the process.

"Shit that's hot, ouch" Emily said as she quickly went over to the sink to run her arm under cold water. The two of them finished making breakfast for them and took it upstairs to eat with Alison.

"Mommy we made you breakfast" Olivia said as she climbed onto the bed and sat next to Alison. The blond sat up and took the plate of pancakes that Olivia was offering her. Emily joined them and they started eating.

"Shit, that was hot" Olivia said copying what Emily said earlier because her food burned her mouth.

"I'm sorry did I just hear that correctly or am I going crazy?" Alison asked and Emily just glared at the little girl.

"Olivia you do not say that word ever again, it's naughty" Emily said her voice stern and Olivia was looking down at her plate because she knew she was in trouble.

"Where did you even hear that word Liv?" Alison asked and the little brunette shrugged her shoulders before looking up at Emily.

"Mommy hurt her arm and said it so I thought that's what you're supposed to say when you burn yourself" she said, she looked down at her plate once again. Alison glared at Emily and the brunettes eyes just widened because she knew she was in trouble as well.

"No baby you don't say that and your mommy is naughty for saying that" Alison said and a small smirk crept onto Olivia's face when Alison said that Emily is in trouble too.

"So mommy is naughty not me?" Olivia asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she is" Alison said smirking at Emily who was rolling her eyes.

"Ugh whatever" Emily said and Olivia was sat giggling because Emily was in trouble. "Hey you stop laughing at me and hurry up and eat we are meeting Auntie Spence, Aria and Han later" Emily said and Olivia's eyes lit up and she started eating again.

The three of them finished eating and Emily went to get Olivia dressed while Ali was getting ready and then Emily quickly got dressed and did her makeup. Emily walked into the bedroom to see Alison braiding Liv's hair again. Once her hair was braided the three of them were ready and they headed to Spencer's house.

"Hey Olive" Hanna yelled once she saw the girl run into the room. All the girls said hello to each other and Olivia ran off to play with Leo in the garden.

"He's been bugging me about wanting to see Olivia all morning" Spencer said and they all looked outside at the two 3 year olds running after each other. As they were looking outside Emily and Ali's phones buzzed at the same time.

 _Tell them or I will -A_

The two looked at each other and decided that they needed to tell the girls right now because they wanted them to find out from them not A.

"Umm we have something to tell you guys" Alison said a little nervous, because once they told more people the more real it felt.

"What? Shit you aren't getting divorced are you? Please say no you guys are so cute together an-"

"Hanna we are not getting divorced not ever I love her too much" Emily said before kissing Alison's cheek causing her to blush a little.

"Well as cute as that is what do you guys need to tell us?" Aria asked, Emily and Alison looked at each other with smiles mirroring each other.

"We're having another baby" they both said at the same time, as soon as the words left their mouths the other girls were practically diving on them to give them hugs.

"Oh my god congrats guys, hey little one" Hanna said placing a hand on Alison's still flat stomach.

"I'm not the one that's pregnant" Alison said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh uh I just I thought that because you car-"

"I'm kidding Han" Alison smirked and Hanna rolled her eyes while her cheeks turned pink, the other girls laughing at the situation.

"So how far along are you?" Spencer asked, and just as she asked that Olivia ran into the kitchen squealing. Seconds later Leo was running behind her, Olivia hid behind Emily which caused him to stop chasing her.

"Mommy he keeps chasing me" Olivia frowned and Emily picked her daughter up so she was the similar height to the other girls.

"About 6 weeks, Spence" Alison smiled and so did everyone else in the room, but Liv and Leo were frowning at each other.

"God I'm so happy for you guys" Aria said hugging the two. All the girls decided to go out for lunch to celebrate the news. After they finished lunch Leo and Liv wanted to go to the park, so that's where they went.

"Mommy look I'm like Spider-Man" Leo yelled getting Spencer to look at him, the small boy was climbing up a climbing wall.

"Be careful Leo, I don't wanna spend the rest of the day in the emergency room" Spencer said to her son who jumped down and ran off to find Liv. He was running around for a minute until he ran over to the girls.

"Mommy I can't find Liv" he said, sounding sad. Emily and Alison looked at each other both with worried expressions on their faces; Emily stood up and tried to hide her worry so Ali wouldn't worry.

"Come on we'll go find her" Emily said and Leo nodded before running ahead a little. The two were looking for the little brunette for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes, they searched every inch of the park but she was nowhere to be found.

"Olive where are you?" Emily yelled before her and Leo looked around once again. She was still nowhere to be found, Emily was starting to get even more worried which until her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 _Looking for her? -A_

Once she read the text and saw the picture that was attached to it; which was of Olivia sleeping in the back of someone's car. All the colour drained from her face and she couldn't stand any longer and dropped to her knees. No this cannot be happening, she thought to her self. She has never been this scared in her life not even when she was being attacked by A herself. Leo didn't understand what was going on so he just sat down next to her.

"Why are you crying Emmy?" Leo asked and Emily quickly wiped her tears away and picked the boy up when she stood up.

"Something really bad has happened kiddo" Emily said trying to hold in her tears as they walked over to the other 4 girls. She noticed that none of them looked sad and none of them were looking for her daughter; which confused the brunette. But Alison had a worried face when she noticed that Olivia wasn't with her wife.

"Em where's Liv?" Ali asked and Emily couldn't hold the tears back anymore, Spencer quickly took Leo from her arms and Alison was pulling her wife into her embrace. "Em we need to find her where could she be?" Alison asked as she was running her hand through Emily's hair trying to calm her down.

"Did you not get a text?" Emily asked when she finally calmed down, Alison shook her head. Emily got her phone from her pocket and showed the text to Alison. Now it was the blondes turn to cry, she dropped Emily's phone to the floor and just cried into Emily's chest. The other girls saw the text and they were almost crying as well but they knew that they had to be strong for their friends.

"That's it I'm calling Toby and telling him about this new A" Spencer said but as soon as she got her phone out she received a text from A.

 _Tell Toby or anyone else they will never get their daughter back -A_

Spencer read the text out and once she finished reading it Emily and Alison's phones buzzed at the same time.

 _Want your daughter back? Do as I say -A_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always don't forget to review** :)


	9. Chapter 9- the gAme

Charlotte was still working when Alison rang her to tell her about Olivia, and minutes after the phone call ended she got a text message.

 _Play the game again and they get her back, tell anyone about this she gets it. -A_

The only way to get her niece back was to start playing the game again, she didn't want to; she'd worked so hard to get better. She couldn't throw it all away and go back to that person, but it was the only way to save Olivia so she had to.

 _I'll do it._

She replied and was sent an address to go to, she was hoping that Olivia was there so she could help the little girl. The blonde left work as soon as she got the address and went to it, once she reached it, it was an abandoned warehouse just outside of Rosewood.

"Olivia please be here" Charlotte whispered before she went into the building as quiet as possible. There was talking coming from upstairs so she followed it, on her way up she saw Olivia in a room alone. The little brunette was sat in a corner with tears streaming down her face, it was clear that they treat her badly she had scrapes on her knees and arms, she also had a small cut on her forehead.

Charlotte opened the door as quiet as possible and snuck into the room with her finger on lips; letting Olivia know that she couldn't speak.

"Hey kiddo, let's get out of here" Charlotte smiled at Olivia who had tears stained on her cheeks but there was now a small smile on her face because she wasn't alone; but she still seemed scared. Charlotte picked her up and she looked around before they got out of the room and then out of the warehouse.

 _Well this new A clearly doesn't know how to monitor things,_ Charlotte thought to her self.

"Shall we get you home to your mommies?" Charlotte asked and Olivia just nodded her head, it was as if she was scared to speak.

The two drove home and there was a police car outside the house, and a police officer inside the house talking to Emily and Alison. Charlotte got Olivia out of the car quickly and took her inside.

"Oh my god sweetie are you okay?" Alison said as soon as she saw her daughter come through the front door. Emily right behind her wife both of them had huge smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Alison picked Olivia up and hugged her and Emily wrapped the two of them in a hug before going to hug Charlotte.

"Charlotte, where and how the hell did you find her?" Emily asked and the police officer was getting ready to ask questions.

"Do they know about A?" Charlotte asked Emily quietly, the brunette nodded quickly. "Okay well you're probably going to need to sit down for this" Charlotte said as she sat down on the couch next to Alison and Olivia, but Olivia got off of Alison's lap and went over to Emily as soon as she sat down.

"Olivia what's wrong it's only Auntie Charlotte" Alison said her voice soft and the little girl was clinging to Emily's leg.

"No she's mean and scary" Olivia said, she looked petrified of her auntie. Meanwhile Charlotte was trying her best to hold back tears.

"No she's not Liv, you love her she's like your best friend" Emily said as she picked her daughter up, she stood next to Charlotte and Olivia started squirming and trying to get away.

"No mommy she hurt you and she's going to hurt me" Olivia said tears streaming down her face, Alison wrapped her arms around her sister; who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No she's not baby, Auntie Charlotte loves you too much to hurt you" Emily said her voice soft as she tried to calm the three year old down.

"But they said she would"

"Who did sweetie?" Alison asked and Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"A man" she mumbled, "he said she's going to hurt you as well mommy"

"She's not Liv, the man lied your auntie Charlotte would never hurt you baby" Emily said looking at Charlotte who was crying as well. Olivia looked at the older blonde and reached out for her, Charlotte took her niece from Emily's arms and the two went and cuddled on the couch.

"She is never leaving my sight again" Emily said as she wrapped her arm around Alison's shoulder. The two were stood there for a few seconds until the police officer came back in to take Charlottes statement. She told them everything that happened including 'A' trying to get her to play the game again. Olivia tried her best to describe the man that took her but she couldn't remember much. Once the police had left the four of them ordered Olivia's favorite takeout food and watched her favorite movies; Charlotte and Olivia were once again inseparable.

"I'm sorry auntie Charlotte" Olivia whispered when they were watching The Little Mermaid. The blonde looked down at her niece and smiled.

"It's okay kiddo, I just want you to know I would never hurt you" Charlotte smiled. Once the movie was over the girls came round to see Liv, Leo came with a drawing and some candy for Olivia.

"Is it wrong that I ship them?" Hanna laughed, they all turned to look at her like she had grown another head.

"Yes Hanna it is wrong my baby girl isn't dating anyone until she's at least 30" Alison said and Emily just rolled her eyes but knew not to say anything when she got into 'mama bear' mode.

"Oh please you know that she won't listen to that when she's thirteen and boy crazy" Hanna said and Alison just glared at her. "Okay or she could be girl crazy i don't know" she shrugged and the other girls stood in the middle of the two.

"Oh the other day Liv got jealous over the fact that Leo gave you a drawing Aria" Emily said and the other girls laughed and turned to look at the two kids, who were sat around the coffee table sharing candy.

"No but look at them I hope they get together when they're older they would be adorable" Hanna said.

"Shut up Marin" Alison growled. Emily grabbed hold of Alison's hand and led her into the kitchen, the other girls followed them in.

"Anyone want some alcohol because I definitely need some after today" Emily said grabbing some glasses for each girl apart from Spencer because she drove them here.

"Charlotte you want any wine I know you could probably do with some as well" Emily said with a smile on her face, the older blonde nodded her head and went over to stand next to Emily. The girls sat around and talked for a couple of hours Emily and Alison not taking their eyes off of their daughter once, both of them scared of what A will do next.

"Do you guys wanna go out for a few drinks on Friday?" Hanna asked and they all nodded but Emily and Alison.

"I don't know if you know think but I'm kinda pregnant so I can't drink, and there's no way I'm leaving her" Alison said and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't you guys all come round here for a meal? With the kids and the guys?" Emily paused and turned to look at Charlotte. "You can come as well if you want?" Emily asked and Charlotte smiled.

"I'd love to" Charlotte said and the other girls agreed to come as well. The girls were there for about an hour before they had to leave because Leo was tired and Caleb couldn't get Jake to go down for a nap.

"The four amigos once again" Alison said as she picked Olivia up.

"Actually it's the five amigos" Emily said placing a hand on Alison's still flat stomach.

"Mommy can we name the baby, pickles?" Olivia asked as she rested her head on Alison's shoulder. Emily couldn't help but laugh at the name.

"No baby we can't name your baby brother or sister pickles, how about when we get that dog you were promised, that can be called pickles" Alison suggested and the little brunette in her arms nodded her head quickly.

Later on in the week Emily and Alison decided that they were going to take Olivia to pick out a puppy after everything that had happened. The three of them went to look at a litter of puppies and Olivia was in heaven when she sat on the floor and all the little dogs were jumping all over her. However, there was a small black one that wouldn't leave her alone, he kept trying to lick her face to get her full attention.

"Mommies can we get him?" She asked and Emily and Alison nodded their heads. They bought the dog and got everything that the little pup needed before they took him home.

"Pickle this is your home" Olivia said as she ran inside with the puppy by her side.

"I can't get over how cute he is" Alison said to her wife as the two sat down on the couch watching their daughter play with Pickle.

"I can't get over how cute they both are" Emily smiled, she placed a quick peck on the blondes mouth and that lead to a make out session; which was cut short by the small brunette standing in front of them with her arms folded on her chest.

"Gross, you aren't allowed to kiss when pickle is here" Olivia said and walked into a different room.

"I honestly don't know what we're going to do when she's a teenager" Emily said before placing another quick peck on Alison's lips.

Later on in the evening the other girls and their families were at the Fields-DiLaurentis household for dinner.

"Mommy I want to sit next to Liv" Leo said to Spencer who was sat in the middle of him and Olivia. Spencer quickly swapped seats with Leo and helped him cut his food.

"So where's the alcohol, blondie?" Hanna asked Alison, Emily rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face that you can drink and I can't?" Alison asked as she sat down at the table next to Emily. The brunette grabbed her wife's hand under the table and gently stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"No I just forgot that you can't drink" Hanna smirked before pouring her self a glass of Alison's favorite wine.

"Hanna stop" Alison whined and when the blonde carried on drinking it she turned to her wife. "Em tell her!" This caused everyone at the table to laugh but Alison wasn't amused.

"Okay last time I checked the only 5 year old at the table was Ellie, but now there's two" Emily smirked looking at Alison, who now had a frown on her face. Ellie was giggling still and Olivia and Leo were to engrossed in their conversation to notice anything.

"So when are we going to eat?" Toby asked.

"Now I'm starving" Ezra said as he cut off some meat and ate it. Just as they all started eating Alison saw her daughter dropping some of her vegetables on the floor.

"Em where's the puppy?" Alison whispered and Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Liv where's Pickles?" Emily asked and she received nothing but a mischievous smirk from her daughter. "I'm guessing he's over there cleaning up her vegetables off of the floor" Emily said and Alison shook her head.

"Liv stop feeding him your food, he has his own" Alison said and the 3 year old leaned forward and started to eat her food. Once everyone was finished eating Emily and Alison were in the kitchen cleaning up and everyone else was in the living room watching tv.

Alison went behind Emily who at the sink cleaning. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, she started placing small kisses on her tan neck; which caused a small moan to fall from Emily's mouth.

"Ali, they're all sat in the next room don't do this to me" Emily said as she leaned further back into Alison.

"I can't help it you look so hot" she smirked and continued kissing her neck. The blonde started sucking on her wife's neck which caused her to moan once again, but this time it was a little louder than before.

"Jesus Christ we leave you alone for a few minutes so you can clean up" Spencer smirked as she stepped into the kitchen, Emily spun around quickly. Alison still had her arms round Emily's waist.

"It's Alison's fault" Emily said quickly which caused Spencer to laugh.

"I'm just joking around with you, you're a married couple you can do that but just not when there are children in the next room" Spencer smirked and Emily's cheeks were turning bright red and she tried to get Alison off of her so she could carry on cleaning up but the blonde wasn't letting go of her.

The two of them finished cleaning the kitchen and went to join the others in the living room. The kids were playing with the puppy and everyone else was watching something on the tv.

"Hanna why do we always have to watch the Kardashians?" Caleb whined, and Hanna smirked because she knew only her and Alison liked it.

"It's good that's why" Alison said which caused Emily to frown. They spent the rest of the night watching tv and just enjoying each other's company and it was about 11 when everyone went home.

"Shall we get Olivia to bed?" Emily asked her wife, but she got no response. She looked over at the blonde who was now asleep on the couch. Emily took her daughter up to bed along with the puppy, then picked Alison up bridal style and took her up to bed. Just as Emily was getting into bed her phone buzzed.

 _Olivia and Charlotte may have got away with it the other day, but next time they won't- A_

"Shit"

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review!:)**


End file.
